


Life was Colorless Without You

by unicornanddragon



Series: Juliantina soulmate Au's [2]
Category: Amar a Muerte (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, F/F, No transmigration
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-11-13 16:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18035471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornanddragon/pseuds/unicornanddragon
Summary: People can't see color unless their soulmate had been there or they have touched it. Juliana and Valentina's lives are colorless until Juliana moves to the city after her father's death.





	1. Ch 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another soulmate Au. Hope y'all like it. Will probably update the second part over the weekend.

For a long time, Juliana and Valentina’s lives have been grey. They have been unable to see color because they have yet to find the places where their soulmates have been. Then the world burst into color once they experience their first kiss.

  
For Juliana, she has only ever lived in one place, San Antonio. It isn’t until the when her father dies that Juliana sees color for the first time in her life. As arrives to Mexico city, she does not think of much of it. Then when they stepped out of the bus terminal and into the city, she could see something she had not seen before in the distance and that was color.

“Ma.(Mom)”

“Que?(What?)”

“Creo que puede vivir o al menos haber visitado mi Alma gemela esta ciudad.(I think it’s possible that my soulmate lives or has visited this place.” Juliana said as they walked around the city. She could see different areas in which there was color. “Haci siempre es el color?(Does color always look like this?)”

“La verdad que desde hace mucho tiempo que no veo el color?(Honestly it’s been a long time since I’ve seen color.)”

“Mi papá no era tu alma gemela?(My dad wasn’t your soulmate?)”

“No.”

“Sabes quien es?(Do you know who it is?)”

“Si y estoy esperando que el nos pueda ayudar encontrar un lugar donde quedarnos.(Yes, and I’m hoping he can help us find a place to stay.)”

“Si, ya sabias quien era entonces porque te fuiste con mi papa?(If you knew who he was then why did you go with my dad?)”

“Por joven y estúpida pero mejor dejamos el tema. (Because I was young and stupid but let's stop talking about it.)”

________________________________________________________

Valentina Carvajal has traveled all around the world. She has gone to Paris, New York, LA, Hawaii, London, Athens, and many more places but no matter how far she traveled, she was never able to see color.  
It was after her father died that Valentina began to turn to alcohol and the world seemed to be darker than ever. She turned to alcohol to numb the pain that she felt in her heart. She rarely left her house and when she did, it was to go to a club or a bar with her friends.  
It was around a month after her father died that her friends convinced her to go to a new club that was opening up. When she arrived though something was different, she could see color all around the street.

“Valentina vamos que estas esperando? (Valentina, what are you waiting for?)” Nayeli le pregunto.

“Em, es que recordé que tengo una tarea que no he hecho y mejor me voy. (I actually just remembered I have homework I need to complete.)” Valentina got back into the car and asked Alirio to begin to drive.

“Espera, que tarea?” Nayeli yelled. She turned to Lucho y Sergio. “Que tarea?(What homework)” They both shrugged as they turned back to get into line.

“A donde quieres que te lleve señorita?(Where do you want me to take you, miss?)” Alirio asked Valentina after she had gotten into the car.

“Siga derecho por favor, Alirio. Yo le digo.(Keep going straight,please Alirio. I’ll tell you.)” Valentina looked out the window as she saw the color on the street. It was only on one side of the street meaning they have had to walked on that side. Had her soulmate come to visit the city or were they now living here?

“Por favor da vuelta a la izquierda aquí.” Valentina continued to follow the color that appeared on the street until she reached a park. “Para aqui. Orita vengo (Stop here. I’ll be right back)”

“La acompaño señorita (I’ll go with you, miss)”

“No, esta bien. Quedate aqui.(No, it’s okay. Stay here.)” Valentina got down from the car and began walking into the park. As she got closer to the center of the park, there began to be more color all over. There was no longer any clear path to follow, so Valentina went back to the car.

“Todo bien?(Everything alright?)”

“Si, Alirio. Pero mañana me haces el favor de traerme de nuevo a este parque después de la uni? (Yes, Alirio but can you bring me back to this park again tomorrow after school?)”

“Si, con mucho gusto(Yes, it would be my pleasure.)”

 

____________________________________________________________

It has been two weeks since Juliantina and her mom moved into the city. Most days she spent it the park, selling lottery tickets. Today though the park was different. It was brighter than the other days. Everything seemed more colorful than the day before. Juliana knew that her soulmate had been here before but had they been here recently or was her mind playing tricks on her? She was unsure of how exactly the color worked and not many people had the answers as they all felt as if it was unique to them. All they knew was that if you’re soulmate had been or touched something then color would appear and once you kiss them then the world would burst into color but did colors become brighter if they had just recently been there?

_______________________________________________________________

Valentina woke up that day and she was sad to see all the grey that surrounded her in her house. She knew that she should be used to it but it was if it felt heavier on her now that he father was gone. As she began to get dressed for school, she began to think of all the color she had seen yesterday and grew excited that today she would experience that again. She hoped that her soulmate would be at the park as it seemed that it was a place that they frequented more since she had not seen much more color on the way home as he soulmate had not been to that part of the city. The doubt that they had just come to visit had vanished when she saw just how much color the park had.

“Oye que paso contigo ayer? (Hey what happened to you yesterday?)” Lucho asked as soon as he saw Valentina arrived at school.

“Nada. Que paso contigo? (Nothing, what happened with you?)

“Estas actuando rara. (You’re acting strange.)”

“O quizás estoy actuando como yo. (Or maybe I’m acting like myself)”

“Valentina, te conozco por mucho tiempo se que tienes algo. (Valentina, I’ve known you for a long time, I know somethings up.)”

“Ni idea de lo que hablas Lucho. Probable tomaste algo y todavia te esta afectando no? (No idea what you’re talking about Lucho. You probably took something and it’s still affecting you.)”

“No, se lo que escondes pero lo averiguare(I don’t know what you’re hiding but I’ll find out.)”

“Lo que digas Luchó pero ya me voy a clase (Whatever you say but I’m going to class.)”

________________________________________________________________

After class, Valentina went straight to the park. As she walked through the park, she wondered what her soulmate was like. What would they look like? She didn’t know what she wanted in a relationship but she hoped that it would be like the love that she had slightly witnessed between her parents when she was younger before her mother passed away completely pure and bringing the best out of each other. Or maybe the love that she saw between Guille and Renata with struggles in their differences but the love making it worth the effort to try to understand each other. It could be the one she saw between Eva and Mateo with different personalities but with similar goals.

While she walked, she stands with vendors selling different items but what caught her attention was one stand with clothing that had actual color.

“Disculpa señora. (Excuse me, miss).” Valentina went to talk to the vendor.

“Si, la puedo ayudar. (Yes, may I help you.)”

“Siempre está aquí su puesto? (Is your stall always here?)”

“No, hoy vine a vender ropa que casi nunca use.(No, I came today to sell clothes that I hardly ever used.)”

“Entonces es su primera vez? (So it’s your first time?)”

“Si, por? (Yes, why?)”

“Es que creo que mi alma gemela viene por este parque mucho y alguna de su ropa tiene color entonces. (It’s because I think my soulmate comes to the park a lot and some of your clothes have color to them.)”

“Pues ha venido varias personas entonces no creo que te pueda ayudar mucho pero lo que sí te puedo decir es que la única gente que ha tocado la ropa han sido mujeres.(Well I’ve had various people who have come so I don’t think I’ll be much help but what I can tell you is that the only people who have touched the clothes have been women.)”

“Mujeres? (Women)”

“Si. (Yes)”

“Ok, gracias. (Okay thanks.)”

“Espero que la puedas encontrar. (I hope you can find them)”

That a girl was her soulmate was something that was kind of unexpected to Valentina. She knew that it happened and she realized that she never really thought about the gender of her soulmate before. It didn’t really matter much to her. She wondered if it would matter to her soulmate that she was in fact a girl too. As she continued walking, she saw a woman with a paper in her hand that had color.

“Disculpa me podria decir donde consigo eso?(Excuse me, can you tell me where you got that?)”

“Si, hay una muchacha vendiendolos por haya.(Yeah, there's a girl selling them over there.)”

“Gracias.(Thank you)” Valentina walked faster in fear that her soulmate would be leaving soon.

“Lotteria.(Lottery)” She heard a voice say. She turned to where the voice was coming from and she finally saw her. Her back was turned to her but she knew it was her as she was the only person who had clothes that had color on them. Valentina stopped and observed. She watched her soulmate try to sell a couple tickets to a couple that was sitting on the bench. As she turned to sell them the tickets, Valentina was finally able to see her part of her face. She was beautiful in a way Valentina didn’t know how to describe. She had one of the prettiest smiles that she had ever seen. Valentina wanted to go to talk to her but she didn’t know exactly what to say but she wanted to be able to meet her soulmate.

________________________________________________________________

“Me podria vender un boleto, por favor.(Could you sell me a ticket, please.)”

“Si, aqui…(Yeah, here…) Juliana turned to sell the lottery ticket to the girl behind her but she was surprised to see a girl that had clothes with color on them.

“Tu eres em?(You are um.)

“Yo soy.(I am)


	2. Ch 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear this was only suppose to be a one shot but I just have no idea how I'm trying to end it and now I'm adding more to the plot. Next chapter might be the last one. It might not. Don't know we'll see. Also I tried to fix the spacing for this chapter since last chapter I posted it without paying attention to it since I just copied and pasted the work from a document and assumed it would look the same. 
> 
> Sorry for any mistakes and I hope you guys enjoy it.

Valentina was the first one to break the silence that trespassed between them as they took each other in. 

“Quieres ir por un cafe? (Do you want to go get coffee?)” 

“Quiero la verdad pero tengo que terminar de vender estos boletos.(I want to honestly but I have to finish selling these tickets.)” 

“Yo te los compro.(I’ll buy them from you.)”

“Neta?(Really?)” 

“Si.(Yeah.)” 

“No, no puedo pedir que hagas eso. (No, no I can’t ask you to do that.)” 

“No me lo estas pidiendo, quiero (You aren’t asking me. I want to)”

“Bueno, va (Okay)” 

________________________________________________________________________

 

Me gusta tu ropa. (I like your clothes.)” Juliana broke the tension that was between them since they got to this coffee shop that seemed like her soulmate frequented with all the color that surrounded them. 

“Gracias. (Thank you.)” 

“Esto es un poco raro, no? (This is a bit strange, right?)” 

“La verdad es que no se que decir (Honestly I don’t know what to say.)” Valentina started to say. “Pues creo que tenemos que empezar con lo primero no? (We’ll I think we should start what’s first right?)” Valentina stretched out her hand for Juliana to take. “Valentina.” She said as she introduced herself. 

“Juliana.” She said as she reached to shake Valentina’s hand. When their hands touched Valentina felt something in her that told her she would be holding Juliana’s hand often. 

“Entonces Juliana cuentame de ti? (So Juliana tell me about yourself.)”

“Pues que quieres saber? (Well what do you want to know?)” 

“Tienes mucho tiempo en la ciudad? Porque ayer fue la primera vez que vi el color y me trajo a este parque (Do you have a lot time in the city? Because yesterday was the first time that I saw color and it led me here to the park.)”

“Pues no, solo tengo unas semanas. Soy de San Antonio. Yo y mi mama nos vinimos porque decidimos que teniamos mas oportunidades para encontrar trabajo aqui.” (Well no, only a few weeks. I’m from San Antonio. My mom and I game because we decided that we would have more opportunities to find a job here.)”

“Texas?”

“Si, y tu?(Yes, and you?)” 

“Yo? (Me?)”

“Cuanto tiempo tienes aquí? Haz vivido aquí toda tu vida? Porque esta ciudad está llena de color.(How long have you been living here? Have you lived here all your life? Because the city is full of color.)

“Tengo toda mi vida aquí, bueno menos unos años que vivi en Canada, pero regrese para estudiar en la universidad aquí. Más extrañaba a mi familia.(I’ve lived here my whole life, well minus a couple years that I lived in Canada but I wanted to come back and study at the university here. Plus I missed my family.)”

“Y qué estudias? (And what do you study?)”

“Periodismo. La verdad solo entre por mi papa pero termino gustando y em.(Journalism. Truthfully, I only started because of my dad but I ended up liking it and um)”

“Estas bien? (Are you okay)”

“Si es que mi papa fallecio hace poco y a veces es difícil hablar de cosas que se tratan de el. No quiere arruinar esto por estar triste. Mis amigos ya están hartos que siempre esté deprimida y no quiero que te sientas igual. (Yeah, it’s just that my dad passed away not so long ago and it’s sometimes hard to talk about things that have to do with him. I don’t want to ruin this because I’m sad. My friends are already tired of me being depressed all the time and I don’t want you to feel the same way. )”

“Lo siento la verdad. Mi papa tambien acaba de fallecer hace poco. Pero no tienes que esconder tu sentimientos conmigo. Si estás triste está bien, no creas que te voy a dejar porque estés en un mal momento en tu vida. A veces las cosas pasan y no podemos controlar nuestros sentimientos. (I’m truly sorry. My dad also died recently but you don’t have to hide your feelings with me. If you’re sad sometimes it’s fine, don’t think I’m going to leave because you’re passing through a hard time in your life. Sometimes things happen and we can’t control our feelings.)”

“Gracias por entender.(Thank you for understanding).”

___________________________________________________________

The two of them ended up talking for two hours before Juliana received text messages from mom asking where she was. 

“Lo siento pero me tengo que ir.(I’m sorry but I have to go)” 

“Me pasas tu numero? Se que por ser almas gemelas no significa que tengamos de estar en una relacion asi nomas pero me gustaría hacer algo así otra vez. Eso es si quieres. (Can I have your number? I know that just because we’re soulmates doesn’t mean that we have to be in a relationship right of the bat but I would like to do something like this again. That is if you want.)”

“Si me gustaria(I’d like that)”  
_________________________________________________________

As Juliana was about to leave, her bag tipped over the table, making everything fall out.

“Deja ayudarte.(Let me help you.)” Valentina grabbed a dress that had fallen out, along with the lottery tickets. “Creo que estos son míos,que no?(I think these are mine,right?)”

“En serio los quieres?(Do you really want them?)” 

“Si, a ver como esta mi suerte.(Yes, let’s see how lucky I am).”

______________________________________________________________

When she got home Valentina realized that Juliana had touched her phone, making it now completely full of color. As she went to sleep that night, she googled the colors as she would now be able to find out their names. 

________________________________________________________________

That night, Juliana began to change the dress which Valentina had touched earlier. This was the first time in which she would be able to see the color of an article of clothing she would be wearing. 

“Y a ti que te tiene tan contenta?(And what has you so happy?)” 

“Encontre a mi alma gemela en el parque hoy.(I found my soulmate at the park today)” Juliana told her mom. 

“Y quien es? Como es?(Who is it? What are they like)” 

“Se llama Valentina. (Her name is Valentina)”

“Valentina?(Valentina?)” 

“Si y em no se como describirla la verdad. Es una persona que es diferente a muchos que he conocido. Se ve contenta pero tiene una triste a la misma vez. Se le nota en los ojos. Creo que son el mismo color que los tuyos. No se los nombres todavía pero se que no son como los mios que estan mas oscuros.(Yeah and um I don’t know how to describe them really. She’s someone that different then a lot of the people I have met. She seems really happy but sad at the same time. You can tell from her eyes. I think she has the same colored eyes as you. I don’t know the name yet but I know they aren’t dark like mine. ” 

“Hay Juli, ya como hablas de ella suena que ya estas enamorada. (Oh Juli, how you’re talking about her sounds as if you’re already in love)” 

“No pasa asi verdad? No te enamoras de alguien tan rapido solo porque son tu alma gemela? (It doesn’t happen like that right? You don’t fall in love with someone fast just because they’re your soulmate?)”

“El amor es diferente para cada persona. Te puedes enamorar con alguien que no sea tu alma gemela pero nunca será un amor tan fuerte como es con ellos.(Love is different for every person. You can fall in love with someone else but you will never love someone as much as you do your soulmate)” Juliana nodded at her mom’s words as she began working on her dress again. “Y ese vestido? (And that dress?)”

“Me lo encontré en la basura. Lo estoy arreglando para la próxima vez que vea a Valentina. Pero la etiqueta dice que es de diferentes colores entonces no estoy segura cual color es cual para coserlo.(I found it in the trash. I’m fixing it for next time that I see Valentina but the tag says that it’s different colors so I don’t know which color is which to sew it.)”

“A ver yo te digo.(Here, I’ll tell you)”

“Ma pensé que no podías ver los colores?(Mom, I thought you couldn’t see color.)” Juliana asked as she watched her mom begin to pick up the string. Her mom ignored her in favor of looking at the string. “Ma, te besaste con panchito?(Mom did you kiss Panchito?)”

“Deja de hacer preguntas, quieres mi ayuda o no? (Stop asking questions. Do you want my help or not?)” 

“Bueno si.(Well yeah)”

“Entonces poco callada y toma. Este va aqui.(Then be quiet and take this. This one goes along here.) ” Her mom said as she began to show her which string matched each color.  
___________________________________________________________________

The next morning Juliana heard her phone ring on the nightstand. She quickly picked it up before it could wake up her mom that was beside her. She saw that it was Valentina calling.

“Bueno.(Hello)” 

“Que onda. Oye em, queria saber si querias venir a pasar un tiempo más conmigo para conocernos un poco mas aqui en mi casa. Si quieres puedo mandar alguien que vaya por ti. (What’s up. Hey um I wanted to ask if you wanted to spend some time getting to know each other a little more, here at my house. If you want I can send someone to pick you up.)”

“Si, si esta bien (Yeah, yeah that’s fine.)” 

“Me mandas ahorita tu dirección?( Can you send me your address?)”

“Si, ahorita te la mando. (Yeah, I’ll send it right now.)” As she hung up the phone Juliana couldn’t help but throw her fist up in the air. She was excited to be able to see Valentina again. 

_________________________________________________________________________

When she arrived at the house, Juliana was surprised at a couple of things. One was how big the house was. The other was just how much color was surrounding it, almost everything was in color, everything was beautiful. As she entered the house, she could not find an inch that seemed that Valentina had not been in. She took in the house filled with color but turned when she began to hear footsteps coming towards her. 

“Hola. (Hello)” Valentina said as soon as she approached her. 

“Hola, como estas? (Hey, how are you.)”

________________________________________________________

Seeing Julina inside her house and seeing the house begin to fill with color, made Valentina excited to have had invited her. Now as she would step into her house, she would no longer be surrounded by black and white but of a reminder of Juliana. 

“Bien. Es el vestido de ayer? La hiciste tu? Me gusta mucho el color, rojo verdad? (Good. Is this the dress from yesterday? Did you do this? I like the color a lot, red right?)” 

“Si, lo cosí yo. Creo, la verdad no me sé los nombres todavía. Ayer me estaba ayudando mi mama a saber que color necesitaba y donde. Me gusta mucho tu casa esta enorme (Yeah, I sewed it. I think it is, truthfully I don’t know the names yet. Yesterday my mom was helping me know what colors I needed and where. I like your house, its big.)”  
“Gracias es un poco fría. Ven te doy el tour. (Thanks, it’s a bit cold. Come, I’ll give you a tour)”

______________________________________________

It was different looking at her house now. As she and Juliana walked around, color followed her. She was able to see her house in a different way than she had seen all her life. She watched as Juliana marveled at the house and she couldn’t help but marvel with her at all the color that filled the walls that she was used to being black and white. She knew that the house was designed in her mom’s vision and now it felt as if she has another part of her mom. One that was now unlocked all thanks to Juliana. 

“Esta chida la alberca. (The pool is really cool)” Juliana says as they reach the pool area of the house. 

“Si, esta calentada tambien. Quieres ir a nadar?(Yeah, its heated as well. Do you want to go swimming?)” 

“No, estoy bien.(No, I’m fine.)” 

“Segura?(You sure)” 

‘La verdad es que no se nadar.(Honestly I don’t know how to swim)” 

“Pues eso esta perfecto. Te puedo enseñar si quieres? (That’s perfect. I can teach you if you want.)” 

“No tengo traje de baño (I don’t have a swimsuit)”

“Esta bien, tengo muchos. Te presto uno (That’s fine, I have a lot. I’ll let you borrow one.)” 

“Bueno, va (Okay, I’m down)” 

 

____________________________________________________________________

After having gotten their bathing suits on the two were in the pool. Valentina was holding Juliana as she tried to show her how to float. 

“Me tienes que soltar. (You have to let me go)” 

“No, como? Esperate.(No, how? Wait)”

“Si. Yo no te voy a soltar. Tranquila. (Yeah. I won’t let you go. Relax)” 

“Esperate. Que hago? Me estiro o que hago? (Wait. What do I do. Do I stretch or what do I do?)”

“Estirate y toma una respiración profunda. Asi.(Stretch your legs and take a deep breathe. Like this)” Valentina took a deep breathe to demonstrate. “Mantenla.(Hold it)” Juliana began to float but couldn’t help but feel weird. She laughed and tried to stand while Valentina kept a hold on her to try to get her to keep floating. 

“Lo estas haciendo muy bien. Ahi quedate. Ahi quedate. Ok. Confias en mi?(You’re doing it really well. Stay there, stay there. Alright. Do you trust me?)” Juliana nodded her response as she began to relax back into floating. Juliana began to let go of her as she felt Valentina’s hands on her back holding her in place. 

“Estas flotando.” Valentina said as she looked at Juliana who was relaxed in the water. It was the first time she had seen Juliana so relaxed. She felt an urge within her and she knew that she wanted to kiss her. 

“Valentina.” Lucho’s voice called out. Juliana quickly began to get up. “Como estas? (How are you)” 

“Que haces aqui Lucho?(What are you doing here Lucho.)” 

“ Pues nada. Estábamos pasando por aqui y queria pasar a saludarte. Y ella quien es? (Well nothing. We were passing by and wanted to stop and say hi. And who is she?)”  
“Que onda? (What’s up?) Sergio yelled towards them from beside him. 

“Es Juliana.(Her name’s Juliana)” Valentina looked at her and wondered how exactly she should introduce her. Juliana was looking at her the same way. “Es una amiga mi (She’s a friend of mine)” 

__________________________________________________________________________

“Hola.(Hey)” Juliana felt awkward. She felt awkward. She and Valentina had been in their own bubble and they hadn’t really talked about what it all meant that they were soulmates. The title friend was fitting but at the same time it wasn’t fitting at all. It felt as it was hiding a part of their relationship that she felt would slowly build to something more. Valentina began to swim towards her friends and she decided to go dry herself off. As she reached the edge she saw that one of Valentina’s friend’s was at the edge with the towel in his hand. 

“Tu tambien vas en la uni? (Do you also go to the university)” She thanked him for the towel before answering his question.

“No este porque no soy de aqui (No because I’m not from here)” She got out of the pool and began to dry herself off.

“Orale. De donde eres? (Cool. Where are you from?”)

“Vengo de San Antonio (I’m from San Antonio.)”

“Orale pues bienvenida.(Oh, well welcome.)”

“Pues gracias (Well thanks)” 

“Juliana verdad?(Juliana right?)” He stretched out his hand as he introduced himself. “Sergio. Mucho gusto (Sergio. Nice to meet you)” She shook his hand as she began to sit down on the chair and began to put on the robe to cover herself. 

 

_____________________________________________________________________

“Oye que onda contigo? (What’s up with you)” Lucho asked Valentina as she got out of the pool. 

“Nada.(Nothing).”She couldn’t help but look over at Juliana as she was getting out of the pool. 

“Como que nada. No has querido salir con nosotros y ahora tienes amiga nueva? (What do you mean nothing. You haven’t wanted to hang out with us and now you have a new friend.)” 

“Y que tienen que ver una con la otra? (What does one have to do with the other?)”

“Solo te estoy intentando proteger. (I’m just trying to protect you)”

“Protegerme de que? (Protect me from what?)”

“No se. Primero estabas deprimida y ahora te encuentro riéndote en la alberca teniendo el tiempo de tu vida con alguien que nunca había conocido. Cómo la conociste? (I don’t know. First you were all depressed and now I find you laughing and having the time of your life in the pool with someone I’ve never seen before. How did you meet her?)”

“La conoci en el parque.(I met her at the park)”

“En el parque? (At the park?)”

“Si (Yes)”

“Valentina, no puedes estar metiendo así gente que encontraste en el parque en tu vida. No sabes de qué tipo de persona es.(Valentina, you can’t be bringing people you met at the park into your life. You don’t know what type of person she is)”

“Pues para eso son las amistades, se conoce una persona poco a poco.(That’s what friendship is for, you meet a person a little at a time)”

“En este momento no puedes solo estar dejando a gente entrar en tu vida. Te pueden estar usando para encontrar chismes de tu familia. (In this moment you can’t just have people walk into your life. They might just be using you to get the scandal on your family)” 

“Lucho mejor porque no te vas y me dejas a mi decidir quien puede entrar a mi vida porque en este momento no te quiero aquí.(Lucho why don’t you go and leave me to decide who I want in my life because at this moment I don’t want you here.)” She could tell that Lucho didn’t like the response as he began to call for Sergio to tell them they were leaving now. She walked over to Juliana again.  
“Todo bien? (Everything alright?)” Juliana asked her. 

“Si, solo que a veces siento que todos quieren decidir cómo tengo que vivir mi vida. Pero mejor cambiar el tema. Quieres seguir nadando? (Yeah, I just feel like sometime people all want to tell me how I should live my life but let’s change the subject.. Do you want to keep swimming?)” 

“No, creo que ya fue suficiente para hoy. (No, I think that was enough for today.)”

“Quieres ver una película?(Do you want to watch a movie?)”

“Va.(Alright)” 

________________________________________________________________

As Valentina finished changing she noticed something inside her drawer. It was a necklace that her mother had given her when she was smaller. She never really used it because she was afraid to lose it and it was one of the few things that ever reminded her of her mom but now as she saw the color all around her, she knew that everything around her would now be a reminder of her mom. It was one of the greatest gifts that Juliana could give her so she decided to give something back. 

“Juls.” She called out to her. Juliana came out of the closet where she had been changing and Valentina went up to her and put the necklace on her. 

“Qué es esto? Que? (What is this? What?)” Juliana asked her confused. 

“Es un collar para ti. (It’s a necklace for you.)” She told her but as she saw the look on Juliana’s face she wondered if there was something wrong. “No te gusta? (Do you not like it?)

“No, claro que me gusta. Esta super bonito.(Yeah, of course I like it. It’s super pretty.)”

“Esta padre no?(It’s cool right?)” She knew there was still something wrong and Juliana must have noticed because she decided to explain. 

“Pero no estoy acostumbrada a que me regalen nada. (But I’m just not used to receiving gifts.)” 

“Pues si te gusta y te lo quieres quedar, nada más tienes que decir gracias. (Well if you like it and you want it, all you have to do is say thank you)”

“Gracias.(Thank you)”

 

_________________________________________________________________

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow me on tumblr @theunicornanddragon if you wanna talk

**Author's Note:**

> @theunicornanddragon on tumblr if y'all wanna talk.


End file.
